A simple, inexpensive coupling route to form readily well-dispersed nanocomposites, as well as pigments and other solid agents to enhance polyolefin performance or deliver key attributes, is sought. In particular, it is desirable to combine solid materials such as silica or alumina with polymer such as polyolefins and form a well-blended, or “solubilized,” system, similar to so-called “polymer brushes” of S. T. Milner “Polymer Brushes” in 251 SCIENCE 905-914 (1991). The inventors have discovered a means of forming such systems by forming metal polymeryls that can react with hydroxyl-containing solids (or surfaces) to modify or solubilize such surfaces. It is expected this and related approaches offer competitive alternatives to silane coupling chemistry.
Relevant art includes U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0028654; I. Tritto et al., “Evidence of Zirconium-Polymeryl Ion pairs from 13C NMR in situ 13C2H4 Polymerization with Cp2Zr(13CH3)2-Based Catalysts,” in 32 MACROMOLECULES 264-269 (1999); N. Bhriain et al. “Polymeryl Exchange between ansa-Zirconocene Catalysts for Norbornene-Ethene Copolymerization and Aluminum or Zinc Alkyls,” in 38 MACROMOLECULES 2056-2063 (2005); E. Quintanilla et al., “Chain transfer to aluminum in MAO-activated metallocene-catalyzed polymerization reactions,” in CHEM. COMMUN. 4309-4311 (2006); M. Zhang et al. “Modeling of α-Olefin Copolymerization with Chain-Shuttling Chemistry Using Dual Catalysts in Stirred-Tank Reactors: Molecular Weight Distributions and Copolymer Compositions,” in 49 IND. ENG. CHEM. RES. 8135-8146 (2010); Z. Li et al., “In Situ Catalytic Encapsulation of Core-Shell Nanoparticles Having Variable Shell Thickness: Dielectric and Energy Storage Properties of High-Permittivity Metal Oxide Nanocomposites,” in 22 CHEM. MATER. 5154-5164 (2010); and J. M. Camara et al. “Zirconium-Catalyzed Carboalumination of α-Olefins and Chain Growth of Aluminum Alkyls: Kinetics and Mechanism,” in 133 J. AM. CHEM. SOC. 5263-5273 (2011).